deviousbutlersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tedious Maids/@comment-3041875-20161126023757
A very good episode, guys, with basically no complaints, and honestly, that's not to make up for my negative reactions last episode, it's simply the truth. In regard to my feedback last episode, I apologise for being a bit harsh, there's a higher tendency to notice criticism when you're not enjoying the episode as much, and you can't like them all. I am going to continue honestly saying what I thought was good and bad in the episodes, because I don’t think there's any point in commenting without being truthful, but I will try and hold back at times when I don’t think it's helpful. But, overall, my issues have pretty much been the same since the pilot, for example, Josh not driving his own plots enough, and being too passive. Last episode just personified a lot of these issues I've been having, and I also didn’t think the writing was as high, but that's not because it was bad, but because you're writing is usually so strong. Luckily, the quality of writing was back to a high level, as is normal. The Good – The star of the episode this time again wasn’t a butler, and this time it was Justine. I really enjoyed getting to see some of Justine's background, and though I like her best when she isn't quite as mean-spirited, her dialogue in the teaser was very amusing as always. Her exploiting Liz was a very good scene. It was fun seeing how Justine reacted to having everything she wanted, and the thought of her saying aloud, "Ah, good, good very," while Rena and Liz were serving her like slaves was pretty funny. I liked how Liz made it Rena's problem to fix everything for her. I'm so happy that Justine and Rena buried the hatchet, it was great having Justine open up to him, and Rena being good enough to put behind them the things she had said. I love that they continue the banter, despite becoming friends, and I enjoyed Justine using Portuguese (a not so pig language, after all), and it was nice how the group welcomed her. Also, I'm curious as to what Justine's insurance was in regard to if Liz was indeed brutal enough to kill her. The scene of Liz and Joanna sharing with each other how they're both screwing the help was pretty good, with Joanna being the happy one, after her husband just died, and Liz not even sure whose husband it was that died; it really spoke about how self-centred these women are and how superficial their friendship is. I really enjoyed Joe and Joanna's scene, of Joanna wanting him to reveal a little more, and with the conversation so naturally getting to the topic of Joey and forming a possible new lead for Joe to investigate. His scene with Brad was good enough, and I liked the lines by Meghan, I could really feel her desperation. I'm very happy to have a scene of the butlers all together again, actually gave me a good feeling. The interaction and dialogue between them is just so good, and has been from the beginning. I liked the effort the butlers went to, and how all Josh wanted was a simple catch-up with his friends over coffee. Good scenes again of Joey threatening Ali, and I'm glad he was smart enough to work out Jennifer was her real friend. It was sad seeing Ali turn Ben away, after what looked like progress last episode, but it makes sense, since she wouldn’t risk facing her husband's wrath without Joe and Ben having any proof of the things he's done. The ending was pretty strong, and I'm curious as to how that story will go. Overall, Jennifer's played a much bigger role since 107 than I thought she would, and it's a very pleasant surprise. I find it quite amusing that I've been complaining about Josh being overshadowed in his stories since basically the beginning, and then in a story where there's about a hundred lines of dialogue a scene, and Josh gets about one, the story actually turns out particularly well. Of course the excessive talking by the family is precisely the point, so I won't be criticising Josh's lack of action this time round, especially since it's the family's debut episode, but I hope he takes a more active role as the story progresses. The family were very amusing, as was Brad not wanting to go back inside to them, and their mystery is intriguing. Perhaps, and hopefully, this fresh start will be a good thing for Josh, and he'll finally start driving his own plot, rather just have things happen to him, especially if he's destined to uncover the family's mystery, then that's particularly exciting for his character. Also, the Little family give a new collection of characters for Josh to interact with, and hopefully allow us to see more of his personality and motivations through dialogue with them. The Bad – The cliff-hanger of last episode was solved very quickly and was possibly a little anticlimactic, but it didn’t particularly bother me. While amusing, the Little's scenes were at times perhaps a little overwhelming with their being three new characters introduced together, all of whom were doing a great deal of talking. Best Butler – I already said Justine was the stand-out character of the episode, but in regard to butlers, Joe and Rena were definitely the stars. I think Rena was the best butler of the episode though (at long last, again), due mainly to his interaction with Justine; them deciding to bury the hatchet was my favourite scene. Overall - Justine's character has been significantly stronger in the second half of the season, and that was particularly clear this episode. I'm also glad Rena has finally returned to being an engaging character, and Joe remains consistently pretty strong. It was also a memorable debut for the Little family, and I'm excited about where that plot is going, as well as the story concerning Jennifer. Not necessarily the most eventful episode, but I think it pretty much flawlessly accomplished what it wanted to accomplish.